nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Freaky Fusion
''Freaky Fusion '' is a series of stories written by Jenny Williams. Synopsis Penelope Turner, an expert at machinery and science, has built a machine that will fuse any two or more people or animals together into a hybrid for only a specific amount of time. With this machine, she selects two or more different characters from different franchises to fuse them and sends them on missions to defeat enemies and find missing parts that she needs for her next inventions. Stories *All Tangled Up *Willow Wars *Think Pink *The Tiger of Light *The Butterfly Challenge *From One Place to Another *A Right Hand Phantom *Just Squidding Around *Fuse or Dare Fusions in the Series *Elizel - A fusion of Rapunzel from Tangled and Princess Elise from Sonic the Hedgehog. *Willow Lymi - A fusion of Kotoha Hanami/Cure Felice from Maho Tsukai Pretty Cure and Ly the Fairy from Rayman. *Elira - A fusion of Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty and Princess Elise. *Blossom Rose - A fusion of Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls and Amy Rose from Sonic the Hedgehog. *Bonna - A fusion of Blossom and Fionna from Adventure Time. *Dansom - A fusion of Blossom and Dani Phantom from Danny Phantom. *Dana - A fusion of Fionna and Dani Phantom. *Ronnico - A fusion of Marco Diaz from Star vs. The Forces of Evil and Ronnie Anne Santiago from The Loud House. *Eduaro - A fusion of Marco Diaz and Eduardo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. *Rondo - A fusion of Ronnie Anne and Eduardo. *Analina - A fusion of Little Orphan Annie and Princess Rosalina from the Super Mario Bros. series. *Bonita - A fusion of Bonnie from Pokemon XY ''and Rita from ''Jelly Jamm. *Mana - A fusion of Luna Loud from The Loud House and Marceline Abadeer from Adventure Time. *Lunar - A fusion of Luna Loud and Ember McLain from Danny Phantom. *Emeline - A fusion of Ember McLain and Marceline. *Seline - A fusion of Marceline and Sam Manson from Danny Phantom. *Marcia - A fusion of Marceline and Lydia Deetz from Beetlejuice. *Sadia - A fusion of Sam Manson and Lydia Deetz. *Bennie - A fusion of Connie Maheswaran from Steven Universe and Bee from Bee and Puppycat. *Mabee - A fusion of Bee and Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls. *Mannie - A fusion of Connie Maheswaran and Mabel Pines. *Pepin - A fusion of Marvin the Martian from Looney Tunes and Peppermint Butler from Adventure Time. *Sallie - A fusion of Sally Acorn and Bunnie Rabbot from Sonic the Hedgehog. *Nilly - A fusion of Sally Acorn and Nicole the Holo-Lynx. *Nicie - A fusion of Nicole the Holo-Lynx and Bunnie Rabbot. *Annie - A fusion of Connie Maheswaran and Abby Lincoln/Numbuh 5 from Codename: Kids Next Door. *Roly Bright - A fusion of Curly Brace from Cave Story and Roll Light from Mega Man. *Rena - A fusion of Princess Rosalina and Palutena from Kid Icarus. *Violen - A fusion of Violet Parr from The Incredibles and Raven from Teen Titans. *Ravack - A fusion of Raven and Samurai Jack. *Vick - A fusion of Violet Parr and Samurai Jack. *Sweena - A fusion of Sweetie Belle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Anna from Frozen. *Junie - A fusion of Juniper Lee from The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Trixie Tang from The Fairly OddParents. *Kiper - A fusion of Juniper Lee and Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3 from Codename: Kids Next Door. *Triki - A fusion of Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3 and Trixie Tang. *Zaya - A fusion of Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda and Maya Fey from Ace Attorney. *Salda - A fusion of Princess Zelda and Samus Aran from Metroid. *Sama - A fusion of Samus Aran and Maya Fey. *Sabel - A fusion of Mabel Pines and Star Butterfly from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. *Pintar - A fusion of Star Butterfly and Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. *Minkie - A fusion of Mabel Pines and Pinkie Pie. *Lenitar - A fusion of Star Butterfly and Leni Loud from The Loud House. *Starica - A fusion of Star Butterfly and Pacifica Northwest from Gravity Falls. *Paleni - A fusion of Leni Loud and Pacifica Northwest. *Mina - A fusion of Lola Bunny from Looney Tunes and Minerva Mink from Animaniacs. *Lorica - A fusion of Pacifica Northwest and Lori Loud from The Loud House. *Teri - A fusion of Lori Loud and Teodora from Legend Quest. *Padora - A fusion of Pacifica Northwest and Teodora. *Daphty - A fusion of Daphne Blake from Scooby-Doo and Rarity from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Jace - A fusion of Jazz Fenton from Danny Phantom and Candace Flynn from Phineas and Ferb. *Candim - A fusion of Candace Flynn and Kim Possible. *Kazz - A fusion of Jazz Fenton and Kim Possible. *Romy - A fusion of Amy Rose and Rouge the Bat. *Amaze - A fusion of Amy Rose and Blaze the Cat. *Rouze - A fusion of Blaze the Cat and Rouge the Bat. *Rouney - A fusion of Rouge the Bat and Honey the Cat. *Honemy - A fusion of Amy Rose and Honey the Cat. *Frandy - A fusion of Wendy Corduroy from Gravity Falls and Frankie Foster from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. *Stabel - A fusion of Steven from Steven Universe and Mabel Pines. *Seven - A fusion of Steven Universe and Star Butterfly. *Mapper - A fusion of Marco Diaz and Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls. *Stepper - A fusion of Steven Universe and Dipper Pines. *Marven - A fusion of Steven Universe and Marco Diaz. *Marfire - A fusion of Starfire from Teen Titans and Miss Martian from Justice League. *Superstar - A fusion of Starfire and Supergirl. *Supermartian - A fusion of Supergirl and Miss Martian. *Mordu - A fusion of Mordecai from Regular Show and Blu from Rio. *Mistara - A fusion of Misty from Pokemon and Katara from Avatar: The Last Airbender. *Maura - A fusion of Draculaura from Monster High and Mavis from Hotel Transylvania. *Ming - A fusion of Mami Tomoe from Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Pudding Fong/Mew Pudding from Tokyo Mew Mew. *Mimi - A fusion of Mami Tomoe and Minako Aino/Sailor Venus from Sailor Moon. *Pako - A fusion of Minako Aino/Sailor Venus and Pudding Fong/Mew Pudding. *Elondra - A fusion of Elsa from Frozen and Wonder Woman. *Zeldach - A fusion of Princess Zelda and Princess Peach from the Super Mario Bros. series. *Sach - A fusion of Princess Peach and Samus Aran. *Chun-Peach - A fusion of Princess Peach and Chun-Li from Street Fighter. *Bandy - A fusion of Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls. *Deebles - A fusion of Bubbles and Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory. *Dendy - A fusion of Dee Dee and Mandy. *Danen - A fusion of Ben Tennyson from Ben 10 and Danny Fenton/Phantom from Danny Phantom. *DeZow - A fusion of Danny Phantom and SheZow. *Shezen - A fusion of Ben Tennyson and SheZow. *Reira - A fusion of Rei Hino/Sailor Mars from Sailor Moon and Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. *Tora - A fusion of Katara and Toph from Avatar: The Last Airbender. *Jinxen - A fusion of Raven and Jinx from Teen Titans. *Callope - A fusion of Vanellope von Schweetz from Wreck-It Ralph and Catbug from Bravest Warriors. *Gaze - A fusion of Gaz Membrane from Invader Zim and Heloise from Jimmy Two Shoes. *Mandaz - A fusion of Mandy and Gaz Membrane. *Helody - A fusion of Mandy and Heloise. *Danira - A fusion of Dani Phantom and Princess Aurora. *AstroJen - A fusion of Astro Boy and Jenny Wakeman from My Life as a Teenage Robot. *Jamily - A fusion of Jamie from The Amazing World of Gumball and Molly from Arthur. *Garil - A fusion of Gadget Hackwrench from Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers and April O'Neil from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Cratchet - A fusion of Crash Bandicoot and Ratchet from Ratchet and Clank. *Twylita - A fusion of Twyla and Skelita Calaveras from Monster High. *Twybecca - A fusion of Twyla and Robecca Steam. *Robelita - A fusion of Skelita Calaveras and Robecca Steam. *Gargo - A fusion of Garnet from Steven Universe and Shego from Kim Possible. *Terran - A fusion of Raven and Terra from Teen Titans. *Ravire - A fusion of Raven and Starfire. *Linkit - A fusion of Link from The Legend of Zelda and Pit from Kid Icarus. *Mega-Link - A fusion of Link and Mega-Man. *Pitman - A fusion of Mega-Man and Pit. *Kepper - A fusion of Kim Possible and Pepper Ann. *Nako - A fusion of Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender and Natsu from Fairy Tail. *Jelina - A fusion of Jenny Wakeman and Princess Rosalina. *Coraly - A fusion of Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas and Coraline Jones from Coraline. *Linade - A fusion of Link and Tsunade from Naruto. *Samy - A fusion of Sam Manson and Kitty Katswell from T.U.F.F. Puppy. *Pifa - A fusion of Princess Peach and Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy. *Eveny - A fusion of Jenny Wakeman and EVE from WALL-E. *Dirman - A fusion of Dipper Pines and Norman from ParaNorman. *Norib - A fusion of Norman and Dib Membrane from Invader Zim. *Diber - A fusion of Dib Membrane and Dipper Pines. *Amendy - A fusion of Wendy Corduroy and Amethyst from Steven Universe. *Vanegum - A fusion of Vanellope von Schweetz and Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time. *Pinkigum - A fusion of Princess Bubblegum and Pinkie Pie. *Valinki - A fusion of Pinkie Pie and Vanellope von Schweetz. *Mandyl - A fusion of Mandy and Roll Light. *Phint - A fusion of Phineas Flynn from Phineas and Ferb and Peridot from Steven Universe. *Vanid - A fusion of Vanellope von Schweetz and Astrid from How to Train Your Dragon. *Sako - A fusion of Sam Manson and Kimiko from Xiaolin Showdown ''. *Girbles - A fusion of Bubbles and GIR from ''Invader Zim. *Gira - A fusion of GIR and Pucca from Pucca. *Buba - A fusion of Pucca and Bubbles. *Bubette - A fusion of Colette Brunel from Aselia and Rolling Bubbles from Powerpuff Girls Z. *Madote - A fusion of Madotsuki from Yume Nikki and Quote from Cave Story. *Misne - A fusion of Misty and Daphne Blake. *Coralope - A fusion of Coraline and Vanellope von Schweetz. *Vanoph - A fusion of Vanellope von Schweetz and Toph Bei Fong. *Coroph - A fusion of Toph Bei Fong and Coraline. *Mabdy - A fusion of Mandy and Mabel Pines. *Gabel - A fusion of Gaz Membrane and Mabel Pines. *Dippin - A fusion of Dipper Pines and Finn the Human from Adventure Time. *Gazam - A fusion of Sam Manson and Gaz Membrane. *Gazen - A fusion of Gaz Membrane and Gwen from Total Drama. *Sagwen - A fusion of Sam Manson and Gwen. *Twiya - A fusion of Maya Fey and Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. *Mayka - A fusion of Maya Fey and Osaka from Azumanga Daioh. *Twika - A fusion of Osaka and Twilight Sparkle. *Usigo - A fusion of Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew and Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon From Sailor Moon. *Twisagi - A fusion of Twilight Sparkle and Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon. *Twiligo - A fusion of Twilight Sparkle and Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo. *Aporra - A fusion of Korra from Avatar: The Legend of Korra and Applejack from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. *Hontar - A fusion of Star Butterfly and Honey Lemon from Big Hero 6. *Honrid - A fusion of Honey Lemon and Astrid. *Starid - A fusion of Astrid and Star Butterfly. *Jenmay - A fusion of Jenny Wakeman and Jinmay from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!. *Yukina - A fusion of Sabrina from Pokémon and Yuko Omori/Cure Honey from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. *Pechigo - A fusion of Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo and Princess Peach. *Vaneka - A fusion of Vanellope von Schweetz and Maka Albarn from Soul Eater. *Salight - A fusion of Samus Aran and Twilight Sparkle. *Toka - A fusion of Madoka Kaname from Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Ahiru/Princess Tutu from Princess Tutu. *Tutena - A fusion of Ahiru/Princess Tutu and Utena Tomare from Revolutionary Girl Utena. *Madena - A fusion of Utena Tomare and Madoka Kaname. *Raponna - A fusion of Fionna and Rapunzel. *Starloe - A fusion of Starfire and Chloe Park from We Bare Bears. *Kirza - A fusion of Kim Possible and Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail. *Sorit - A fusion of Pit and Sora from Kingdom Hearts. *Ariqua - A fusion of Ariel from The Little Mermaid and Aquaman. *Garinn - A fusion of Finn the Human and Garu from Pucca. *Timoshu - A fusion of Timon from The Lion King and Mushu from Mulan. *Lindy - A fusion of Link and Diddy Kong from Donkey Kong. *Didger - A fusion of Diddy Kong and Villager from Animal Crossing. *Lilager - A fusion of Link and Villager. *Yolair - A fusion of Yoruichi Shihoin from Bleach and Blair from Soul Eater. *Luciana - A fusion of Lucia Nanami from Mermaid Melody and Fiona Munson from Kid vs. Kat. *Sakia - A fusion of Lucia Nanami and Sakura Avalon from Cardcaptor Sakura. *Fionura - A fusion of Fiona Munson and Sakura Avalon. *Judar - A fusion of Star Butterfly and Judy Hopes from Zootopia. *Maricks - A fusion of Marine the Raccoon and Sticks the Badger from Sonic the Hedgehog. *Sakucy - A fusion of Sakura Haruno from Naruto and Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail. *Rollis - A fusion of Roll and Iris from Megaman. *Tracout - A fusion of Scout from Team Fortress and Tracer from Overwatch. *Liancy - A fusion of Lucy Heartfilia and Bianca from Pokemon. *Dashoph - A fusion of Rainbow Dash and Toph Bei Fong. *Tophoi - A fusion of Toph Bei Fong and Matoi from Kill la Kill. *Raintoi - A fusion of Matoi and Rainbow Dash. *Peachy - A fusion of Princess Peach and Amy Rose. *Jenaven - A fusion of Raven and Jenny Wakeman. *Chibami - A fusion of Mami Tomoe and Chibiusa from Sailor Moon. *Misora - A fusion of Sora and Miku Hatsune from Vocaloid. *Rarisagi - A fusion of Rarity and Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon. *Mogo - A fusion of Yugo from Wakfu and Molly from Oban Star-Racers. *Arita - A fusion of Ariel and Hinata Hyuga from Naruto. * Trivia *Some of the fusions in the series were inspired by the Hexafusion meme.